Hello Again
by himawarui
Summary: Life was short and it's just not enough for the two of them. So God decided to give them a second chance. Levi x Petra. AU-ish. Reincarnation. Fluff. Chapter 1 added!
1. Prologue

Hello Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and the characters. They belong to someone else ;_;  
Rating : K+  
Pairing : Levi/Petra

Prologue

* * *

He died full of regrets.

He didn't have enough time to spend with her.

He didn't get to say goodbye.

He didn't get to tell her how much he loved her.

He hadn't had the chance to give her the silver ring he had kept for quite a while.

So God decided to give him another chance.

* * *

His eyes snapped open even before the alarm rang. It had already been a habit of him because the sound of his alarm clock is just too annoying to bear. However he just couldn't throw it away, because his brother especially picked it. He's a lot younger than him, which explains the cute chick-shaped alarm clock and the 'piyo-piyo' sound it makes.

Sometimes he wishes the clock would just stop ticking so he would have a reason to buy a new alarm clock, without having to hurt his brother's feelings. Guess he'll just have to wait for a while.

He slipped into a clean undershirt. He took his neatly folded uniform from the cupboard, a white shirt and a pair of black pants and wore them. He put on his watch, and looked at his reflection in the mirror from head to toe. No bed head. Perfect. He eyed the watch on his wrist; he still got some time to spare. He walked out his door to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth when suddenly he felt something heavy hugging his leg.

"Baashaa~"

"Oh dear, don't bother your big brother now. He's going to be late." He could hear his mother's voice from the kitchen. It's nothing new for his little brother to be like this. He had been so attached to him since he was born. When he started speaking, his first word was 'baashaa-' instead of 'mama' or 'papa' like other kids do. Perhaps it's another form of brother, because ever since then his brother always called him that.

God knows where that came from.

After he finished brushing his teeth, with his brother still hugging his leg, he walked to the dining table. Breakfast was served in front of him. Toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and some cherry tomatoes on a clean white plate. Nothing new. He munched his breakfast silently, while being watched by his little brother. He sipped his cup of hot chocolate and walked to the front door, tying his shoelaces.

"I'm going."

"Bye-bye!" His brother said, as he watched him leaving the house. He took the usual bus to school and he always arrive fifteen minutes earlier than the bell. He sat quietly on his desk and read a book. Some people greeted him and he replies with a small hum.

It has always been like this everyday. Everything was so peaceful for him. A thirteen years old boy living in a peaceful home, running a peaceful routine everyday, it is something a lot of people have always dreamed of.

And why did he still feel incomplete?

It's like there's a missing puzzle piece in his life. An empty space that only a particular someone could fill. He had always felt that way since years ago but he just couldn't find it. Some people said that he's looking for his crush but he's only thirteen, not yet ripe enough to woo the ladies. Not like he ever considered it, just general knowledge.

The sound of the bell ringing pulled him back to reality. The homeroom teacher had already stepped inside the class, so as a good class leader he led the class to bow before they start the class. He's like a natural born leader. The first second the teacher asked for a candidate for class leader, everybody turned to face him. Yes, everybody. Even the teacher had his eyes on him. So, he volunteered and that's how he became everybody's _iinchou_.

"Class, I have something to tell you today. We have a transfer student from. Please come inside, miss."

Everybody started chattering, wondering if it might be a girl or a boy. Some even made bets in that instance. He couldn't care less about that. He just put his books neatly on the table along with his other stationaries like every other day.

When the transfer student stepped inside the class, everybody started making noises. He had no choice but to take a glance, and he could feel his heart stopped beating for a second. She had shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes, and a petite figure. She's not beautiful like models on fashion magazines or idols, but in his eyes she looks dazzling. She's someone totally new for him, but somehow she looked very familiar.

At that moment he felt complete, like he had found the missing piece from his life. That particular person is now standing before him and he just couldn't take his eyes off her. When their glances met, her face showed something similar to him. Emotion flooding to their heart, like something nostalgic just passed on their mind but it was so fast they couldn't catch the images clearly.

"Miss, you may introduce yourself." The teacher said. The eye contact broke that instance and the girl calmly composes herself to prepare for her introduction. She flashed a smile to the whole class before speaking.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you. My name is…"

_Petra._

**To be continued.**

* * *

Ah, so short! And I was enjoying myself writing the whole thing. Thank you very much for reading it until the very end (of this chapter, of course. I'm just worried that some of you would get tired of reading this story in the middle and just dropped the story ^ ^;; )

I got the inspiration just last night before I went to bed after I read a 4-koma manga about Levi and Eren being reincarnated as brothers. Now you know the identity of the 'little brother'. There, spoiler :| And… This is it.

So how was it guys? Was it good or bad? Please drop some reviews. I gladly accept constructive criticism. For the readers, reviewers, and favorites (if any), please have some virtual cookies as a token of my gratitude (/^^)/~(:::) (:::)


	2. Chapter 1

I GOT REVIEWS?! *pukes rainbow*

Rayuna Hasuki, GroundZeroFirework, LaraHawke, Yamamoto Misumi: Thank you very much! This update is dedicated to you guys, who patiently waited for this 3 3

: I-I don't think I'll write about him being a delinquent but I will portray Petra's strong side somewhere in the upcoming chapters, hoho. *w* Thank you for the suggestion *gives another dozen of love-filled cookies #...*

Disclaimer: I still do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. There! ; _ ;

* * *

Hello Again

Chapter 1

* * *

She had always been afraid of huge trees. She couldn't explain why but every time she saw one, she gets terrified. Her face pale as ghost, cold sweat running down her back, palm sweating heavily, and the sound of horse galloping would start echoing in her mind. Some people thought she was psychic, could see spirits and stuff but that is definitely not the issue. In all her life she had never seen anything like that. She's pretty much the same as other girls her age, just got a little issue with trees. Yeah, 'pretty normal'.

Sometimes at night, she has this vivid dream about being in some kind of military squad. She would make coffee for her team, perform maintenance for some sort of blades in boxes, write letters to someone she addresses as 'father', and even trivial things like laughing with people she had never met before. The thing that she remembered the most from her dreams is the presence of a person. He was quite short compared to other boys but seems to be respected by his fellow comrades, including her persona in that dream.

Seldom, she had dreams of that particular person smiling at her and calling him something that she could never recall after she wakes up. And when her glances met with a certain guy in her new school, she heard the word again from a voice deep inside her mind. This time, louder that ever.

_Heichou. _

* * *

Being a new student, she was given an empty seat at the back of the class. It's located right beside the window. Some people might like it because they could peek at the view outside in the middle of a boring class, but not her. The problem is, the only thing that she could see from her seat was the sight of a huge cherry blossom tree. That tree gave her the creeps so she asked for someone else to switch seats with her. Another girl finally gave her seat to her, so from that moment on she sat at the second row, third seat from the front of the class, right beside the class leader.

Her first impression of her new class leader is 'grumpy'. From sitting beside him, she could see that his face always shows his grumpiness. He seemed hard to approach, not only for her but also to the other classmates, judging from the way he speaks to his peers. She couldn't help but wonder how did he even got chosen to be the class leader, someone who should be uniting the class. So for the first few weeks she decided to keep some distance between them.

Until that fated day, when she forgot to bring her modern language textbook. She had to share her textbook with the person beside her, the grumpy class leader. He was kind enough to share his textbook with her, though he didn't even say a word nor show his sympathies towards her. Then, the teacher walked around the class and noticed that their tables are joined and a textbook was placed in between.

She's screwed.

"So, our new student is actually very forgetful, huh? It has been two weeks and you still haven't memorized your schedules? Or do you think modern language class is not important enough?"

Everyone in the class started looking towards her; some started bickering about how cruel the thing that the teacher said just now and some students are cruel enough to let out a small giggle at her current situation. Nausea started creeping down her digestive system. She could only stare at the table, hands gripping her skirt. Hard. She wanted to make a run to the girl's bathroom so bad and throw up every single thing she had inside her stomach at that time.

"Sorry teacher, I forgot my textbook. Another student borrowed it from me and hadn't returned it yet."

What?

She turned to face the owner of that voice, the class leader beside her. He lied, to protect her from the teacher's rage. Everybody in class stared in shock. Nobody could believe that the class leader, who was also the school representative of their year, could forget his textbook. Even the teacher was shocked, his glasses even dropped to near the point of his nose.

"A-Ah, if that's you then I believe it must be an emergency. You better get that book back and not repeat this in any other class." The teacher said as he walked away from their seats, back to the front of the class.

Though the person beside her already returned his focus to the textbook in front of them, she couldn't look away. She stared at him for a few minutes until he noticed that she's still looking towards him. He muttered a small 'what?' to her and that brought her back to her senses. She finally broke the eye contact and tried to focus to what the teacher was saying, but even until the end of the class she couldn't remember anything from the lesson. The only thing she had in her mind was the image of her class leader and how he protected her earlier today.

"U-Umm, _iinchou._" She said, stuttering due to her nervousness. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She gulped down hard and bowed towards him.

"Thank you very much, for what you did earlier." She said, probably a little bit too loud for talking to someone sitting right beside you. Now, even the whole class had their attention towards them.

And when she raised her head, she finally saw something that totally changed her opinion about her class leader for a lifetime.

His smile, and how that sight made her heart flutter.

That was how she fell in love with him for the first time.

Though it feels a little bit too nostalgic for being her 'first time'.

* * *

Together they went through junior high school normally and ended up in the same high school. Not by coincidence of course, probably caused by her yearlong Sparta studying to get into the same high school as he is. Not much from their school made it to that prestigious high school and being ended up in the same class again in their first year, they grew closer and closer towards each other.

"Please take care of me for another more year, _iinchou_." She said with a smile. She had no idea how hard his heart beats when he saw her beautiful smile. He just replied with a simple "Same here" and a nod, but that's good enough for her. Just knowing that she could spend another more year with him made her heart filled with joy.

And the next year, they got into the student council together with him as the president and her as the secretary. She made coffee for him everyday, somehow knowing the perfect ratio of coffee, water, and sugar to please his taste buds since her first day, and helped him get things and sort papers like it was the most natural thing on earth for her to do.

Being in the student council was rough. She couldn't go straight home after school like other students. Sometimes she even had to stay until dusk with the other members discussing about all kinds of issues about their school. It was very tiring, but she also got something in return. Every time she had to go home late, he always walked her home. At the first time, she tried to reject his offer but he insisted that it's very dangerous for a girl to go home alone after dark. Since that day on, it had been a routine for him to walk her home. Her parents even remembered him as the-guy-who-always-brought-our-daughter-home-safel y. Occasionally, he even joined her family for dinner.

One day, when they were walking home together silently, she accidentally brushed the back of her hand with his. It was enough to make her face flushed deep red. She could even feel the muscle of his hand tensed with the touch, but he didn't pull away. Instead, his hand reached for hers, gripping it tenderly. She could feel sweat between their intertwined hand, asking to herself whether it was hers or his.

But it didn't matter to her. Since that day on, they always walk home together hand-in-hand, whether it's dark or not.

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! *confetti* Thank you guys for your follows, favorites, and reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. They give me support to continue this story ;w; It's not easy to write an English fanfic when English is not even my first language- which explains the grammar errors here and there.

I still accept constructive critics from you guys. You can also tell me what kind of scene would you like me to write for the upcoming chapters. I'll be looking forward to your feedbacks 3


End file.
